percymezafandomcom_es-20200215-history
El caleidoscopio
El caleidoscopio (también denominado Caleidoscopio) es un proyecto literario (principal), musical y gráfico de Percy Meza sobre la diversidad sexual . El proyecto promete transformarse en una antologia de novelettes que incluye estilos de vida de un triángulo amoroso y apasionante de tres personajes heterosexuales, la difícil relación de una pareja homosexual, la fantasía lujuriosa de una mujer lesbiana y la pasión artística de un transexual. Las historias pertenecerán al género de realismo mágico, porque incluirá seres fantásticos o personajes ficticios que simbolizarán los deseos de cada personaje. La antología podría incluirse dentro del género de literatura gay, a pesar que contiene una historia heterosexual. Las novelettes se movera alrededor de los géneros drama , realismo mágico, literatura juvenil y fantasía . La primera novelette espera publicarse a mediados de 2012. Título : "Caleidoscopio” significa mirar a través de un universo diferente, donde cada opción sexual se transforma en algo cotidiano, en un elemento más en la sociedad. Caleidoscopio sería como la vista previa de un entorno diferente donde sólo el amor es el verdadero ingrediente para vivir en el mundo. : El amor no tiene límites. El amor se siente en todas partes; desde la mitosis de una célula hasta la gigantesca explosión colorida de una estrella. Si no existiera el amor, no existiera el Universo. Cada materia tiene su propia insuficiencia, y necesita de algo para complementar su energía, su vida, su renacimiento, su evolución. Caleidoscopio intentará explotar emoción, nostalgia, color, sonrisas, como logra hacerlo un ser querido. : Percy Meza''Prólogo incluido originalmente en un folleto especial de ''El caleidoscopio y antes del primer capítulo de Los dos claveles. Desarrollo El caleidoscopio se originó de un concepto personal de Meza. Se inició de un borrador, que pertenecía al cuento largo descartado de Pesadillas y sueños de un joven lúcido ''titulado La reunión violeta''.La reunión violeta fue un título preliminar del cuento, el cual sólo tenía 20 páginas escritas, y jamás fue publicada. Se centraba, en segundo plano, en la historia de cinco amigos, de las cuales uno era homosexual y otro lesbiana. Los personajes reunían detalles importantes para tener sus propias historias. El caleidoscopio inició cuando el arco narrativo volaba en detalles cuando la condición de los dos personajes resulta arriesgado. Los personajes se reforzaron con la inspiración de protagonistas de impactantes soap operas estadounidense, e historias reales contadas a Meza, y de las cuales dos fueron experimentadas por él. La pareja heterosexual, de la primera novellete (titulada actualmente en el trabajo como El grotesco musical de un trío enamorado) está inspirada en una relación amorosa de un familiar de Meza, y también detalles de la vida personal del autor. Otras influencias incluye Templado de Jorge Eslava, Sara T, retrato de una joven alcohólica de Robin S. Wagner, Camila de Madeleine L’Engle , entre otros. La primera novelleta intentará entregar un ánimo colorido que se transforma en una crisis emocional. [[Archivo:Luckybluep.jpg|thumb|170px|''Lucky Blue'' (2007) de Håkon Liu ha sido usada como referencia para escribir Los dos claveles.]]La segunda novelette (titulada actualmente en su desarollo como Los dos claveles) incluye una historia complicada de dos jóvenes homosexuales . Uno de ellos experimentará una aventura amorosa que definirá su opción sexual, cuando conozca a un nuevo alumno de la universidad. Aquel hecho será una batalla en su entorno y la aceptación en sus amigos. La trama principal se mueve simplemente así, sin embargo, incluye detalles más importantes y recónditos. La película sueca Lucky Blue (2007) de Håkon Liu ha sido utilizada como referencia para escribir algunas pasajes del cuento. La tercera novelette (titulado actualmente en el trabajo como La fisionomía de mi fantasía) sigue la historia de una mujer lesbiana , que sufre de unobsesivo talento por el dibujo y le fascina el cuerpo de su compañera de universidad. Intentará traerla cerca a ella, y poder experimentar los detalles de su belleza con más delicadeza. El personaje es una reminiscencia extrema de Essen. Originalmente, el ser imaginario, Afrodita , iba a ser ofrecido a esta joven, pero finalmente fue puesta con Essen para darle una historia enriquecida. Igual que la pareja homosexual, esta mujer también está influenciada por una superpareja Bianca Montgomery y Maggie Stone de la serie All My Children. La novelette podría incluir la aparición de un personaje de los anteriores cuentos de Meza, debido que fue engendrado al mismo tiempo que la historia. En la vida de Meza, la historia está inspirada en una anécdota contada por un amiga que conoció en Lima. La cuarta novelette, (titulada en el trabajo como La sonrisa de una flor disfrazada) incluye la historia apasionante, fantástica de un transexual , que está enamorado por el teatro y se propone a visitar a su abuela con la intención de darle el último adiós. En su camino, muchos obstáculos retrasarán su visita, y él hará lo posible para verla, y escuchar su voz ante el último estertor de muerte. La película australiana Las aventuras de Priscilla, reina del desierto ha sido usado como referencia para un elemento importante en el cuento. Inicialmente, la historia heterosexual, El grotesco musical de un trío enamorado, no iba a ser incluida en El caleidoscopio, porque se quería mantener un temática diferente a la estructura estándar heterosexual. Sin embargo, volvió a ser considerado debido que el concepto de la antología era la diversidad sexual . Las historias fueron pensadas en el proceso de desarrollo si pudieran pertenecer completamente al género de ciencia ficción, especialmente en Los dos claveles, siguiendo el estilo de los libros'' The Man Who Folded Himself'' de David Gerrold o Odd John de Olaf Stapledon . La influencia del género era notable para el trabajo, pero se dejó debido que Los dos claveles debía ser un carácter más real y humano. Estilo El caleidoscopio será una colección de novelettes. Las obras caerán dentro del género de drama y realismo mágico , debido a que los personajes hablan con seres que enaltece sus pasiones o simboliza sus emociones. El caleidoscopio se caracterizará por su ánimo colorido, descrito en letras. Cada vida de los personajes serán retratados como lienzos listos para ser explorados: de acuerdo, a sus emociones y su clímax narrativo, los pasajes cambiarán en color. Publicación El caleidoscopio espera publicarse en 2012 empezando con Los dos claveles. Las obras serán publicadas luego que Essen haya culminado con Pesadillas y sueños de un joven lúcido. El teaser trailer de 41 segundos será publicado el 23 de junio de 2011 en YouTube . Incluye referencias una secuencia caleidoscópica de las imágenes aparecidas originalmente en el afiche principal. También incluye imágenes fugaces de los algunos cuadros eróticos —son pinturas con un carácter que raya lo "pornográfico” en lienzo. Mira aquí todas sus obras—, todas dibujadas por pintor francés Édouard-Henri Avril , así como fotografías cotidianas. El teaser también está inspirada en el trailer de La naranja mecánica de Stanley Kubrick . Está programado publicarse un trailer en noviembre de 2011, donde se incluye imágenes de personas heterosexuales, homosexuales y transexuales. Las imágenes y clips estarían grabados en la ciudad de Iquitos. Este sería el tercer tráiler literario después de los avances realizados para La colección de En Coma. Portada [[Archivo:El-caleidoscopio-px1.jpg|thumb|170px|Primer afiche promocional de El caleidoscopio.]]La portada fue diseñada por Meza, e incluye imágenes de terceros. Tiene un estilo retro, inspirado en los afiches cinematográficos de los años 70. El color predominante de fondo es el conocido café cortado cósmico (#FFF8E7) descubierto por Karl Glazerbrook e Ivan Baldry recopilando los colores de todas las galaxias posibles del Universo. A continuación se muestra información sobre las imágenes en el orden adecuado, presentados en el primer afiche de la antología. Todas las fotografías fueron publicadas bajo una licencia libre de Creative Commons (debido a eso, el afiche de El caleidoscopio está bajo una licencia libre): *''Pareja agarrándose de la mano'' (April Killingsworth , Flickr) *''Beso de lenguas'' , 10 de septiembre de 2007 (See-ming Lee , Flickr) *''Creemos en una cosa llamado amor (Love)'' , 1 de septiembre de 2007 (Moni Sertel , Flickr) *Chica deja morderse la quijada por su amigo , 8 de junio de 2006 (LuckyB , wikipedista) *Pareja besándose, fecha desconocida (DonkPhin Burfin, wikipedista) *''C’mere sweetie'' (David Wise "Spatial Mongrel” , Flickr) *''A kiss at the local Gay Pride march in Milan'' , on June 7 2008. (Giovanni Dall’Orto ) *Pareja besándose , 12 de julio de 2009 (Samdavies4444 , wikipedista) *''Jóvenes besándose en Palm Springs'' , 1969 (Wikiwatcher1 , wikipedista) *''Syren y Keri Windsor'', 2000 (Lukeisback.com ) *''Beso lésbico'' , 23 de marzo de 2004 (Vobios , Flickr) *''Selfportrait with John Laurie Wallace'' , 1883 (Thomas Eakins) *''Hug me gently, please'' , 29 de julio de 2010 (G. Dallorto , wikipedista) *''Skin'' , 20 de junio de 2009 (Tudor , Flickr) *''El beso'' , 1859 (Francesco Hayez) El 20 de junio de 2011, se publicó el afiche/portada definitivo de la antología, que se mantendrá presente hasta la publicación de la primer novelette. El afiche también usa imágenes de terceros, de los cuales se referencia en la siguiente: *''Kiss'' (chicas besándose), 22 de febrero de 2009. La foto fue tomada por Marco Gomes . La imagen, en el afiche, está colocada en tercer plano. *''P6065802'' (chicos besándose), 6 de junio de 2008. La foto fue tomada por AmitLev . En el afiche, se puede verlo ligeramente entre la mujer dorada, en tono sepia. *''Just a touch is all I need'' , 6 de octubre de 2009. La foto fue tomada por Jeremy Daccarett . Se puede apreciar como una imagen circular de tono verde. *''Foto artística de mujer'' , 30 de julio de 2009. La foto fue tomada por Ralf Roletschek . Se puede apreciar como una mujer dorada en orden concéntrico. *''A couple at the local Gay Pride march in Milan'' , 23 de junio de 2007. La foto fue tomada por Giovanni Dall’Orto . Se aprecia como una foto en forma de barra de tono azul. Véase también *Homosexualidad *LGBT *[[Wikipedia:es:Teoría queer|Teoría queer]] *Principios de Yogyakarta *Estar en y salir del armario Referencias Categoría:Libros de Percy Meza Categoría:Obras de drama